


Dual Hearts

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [1]
Category: Danti - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, darkiplier/antisepticeye - Fandom, egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, more egos to come maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Just a Dark/Anti fic that stirs up some Mark/Jack shenanigans. Different egos, common interests.





	1. Resonance

Dark slammed Anti onto his back into the mattress with a bounce, his loose tie slipping off as his shirt pulled open further, arms reached to pin Anti's hands above his head. The metal buckle of his belt was clinking as his hips thrust harshly between Anti's legs, his green haired lover panting and moaning as he held Dark's gaze. Growling as heat spread from his abdomen to his groin, Dark tried desperately to hold back, wishing to prolong his bliss as much as possible. Anti was at his limit, however, and refused to reach orgasm alone, flexing his muscles to squeeze Dark with a vice like grip. Dark cried out in a broken voice as his climax was forced out of him, his body shook violently as he lost all strength, but a sudden force in his chest knocked the wind out of him and left him blind.

"STOP WITH THE BLUE SHELLS YE FUCKIN' CUNT." Jack shouted as he furiously smashed buttons on his controller. Mark was laughing so hard he was crying as he crossed the finish line several laps ahead of Jack, who was red in the ears and neck with rage. Jack closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose, "You're a cheap bastard, Mark, ya know that?" He glared at his giggling friend. "Ohh, no... Heh, ugh, no I'm not." Mark said with a pout as he fought a few more laughs and wiped his eyes. Mark leaned forward to set his controller and glasses down on the coffee table in front of them when the sound of a sudden bang startled them both, Jack looking over just in time to see Mark get knocked back into the couch, sending the sofa scooting back a few inches. Mark wheezed and clutched his chest before gasping and doubling over, squeezing his knees together. 

"Mark, what the hell-?" Jack started, leaning toward his friend with a look of concern. "Dark!" Mark gasped, Jack recoiled, unsure of what was happening. "D-Dark, wha-what the hell were you doing!" Mark was clutching his hair, his elbows on his knees, head bent down. His breathing was labored. "Mark?" Jack tried again. Small beads of sweat were forming on Mark's skin, Jack felt his skin prickle with intuition. The feeling of static washed over him and his skin felt as though it were humming. With a small electric shock he felt Anti return to him, "Anti! What's going on? Why is Dark back?" Jack asked his other self internally. Anti was laughing in his ear, harder than Mark had been moments ago. "I made Dark cum so hard he couldn't stay corporeal!" Anti cackled wildly, quickly infecting Jack as well, he laughed out loud.

Mark looked up at him with a strained look, "What are you laughing at?" He furrowed his brow. "Anti just got in." Mark raised his eyebrows, "He didn't-" Jack nodded, biting his bottom lips as he shook with laughter. Mark hung his head, standing and heading down the hall, Jack called after him, "Where are you going?" He surely wasn't that embarrassed, was he? "Gotta use the bathroom." He grumbled. Anti laughed harder within Jack, picking up something Jack seemed to have missed. "Are you two staying long?" Jack addressed Anti, who replied, "Not likely. I'm sure Mark is upset with Dark, and Dark _hates_ being embarrassed." He snickered again. "What exactly did you do?" Jack asked with some trepidation. He got the image of Anti leaning in to whisper in his ear and suddenly Jack knew _precisely_ what Anti had done to Dark.

Ears reddening, Jack suddenly realized why Mark had gone to the bathroom. Dark must have come back with leftover arousal. Anti had come back with the giggles, which Jack had been fighting since. "We'll leave as soon as Dark has enough energy to stay physical. Might be a few minutes with Mark in their draining his own energy though." Anti cackled and Jack couldn't help but snort as well. "You felt pretty hot when I got in Jackaboy. Were you two fighting?" Anti asked as the two waited for their counterparts to return. Jack rolled his eyes, "No, Mark was being a cheatin' bastard in Mario Kart. He knows it winds me up but he does it every time anyway. Dunno why I agreed to play again." Jack shook his head. Anti smirked at him and Jack narrowed his eyes, "What?"

The toilet flushed down the hall and the bathroom door squeaked open. Anti felt Dark coming to and gave Jack a little metaphysical nod before disappearing. Mark returned to the living room and slumped against the wall, breathing heavily still. Jack raised a brow his direction, "You alright, buddy?" Dark looked up through the sweaty hair hanging in Mark's face and smiled sinfully at Jack, who frowned at the ego, "Go on Dark, you've sucked the man dry, now let him be." Dark chuckled, "Dry? No, no. I left plenty for you." He rich warm voice was thick with intent as he closed Mark's eyes and released the body back to it's owner who swayed where he stood. Jack got up and strode over to Mark, grabbing his shoulder to steady him. "How 'bout we go get some food and sunshine? Cracker Barrel sound good?" Jack prompted. Mark smiled up at him gratefully.

They'd spent a few hours eating an early dinner, but got lost in a toy shop on the way back, finding a plethora of neat little props and toys that had great improv skit potential. When they'd finally seen the whole store, Jack got a text from the grumps, asking to see him before he left town. After a few moments discussion, Mark agreed to go with Jack to the grump office to see everyone. The night got away from them quickly as they shared stories and laughter with their friends, but Jack had a beer or two too many and asked to head back. Mark knew Jack had a small fear of embarrassing himself in front of his peers, and having not had anything to drink himself, he decided to make the call to go home.

Saying their goodbyes and promising to come back the next day to record something fun, Mark lead Jack out to the road where they had a ride waiting. Opening the door for Jack, Mark held onto his arms as his intoxicated friend dropped into the backseat. Mark helped him buckle and closed the door before getting in on the other side. The car pulled away, heading toward Mark's neighborhood, humming comfortably as the traffic trickled off the suburban roads. Jack nudged Mark's leg with his knee, "Sorry for hitting the black so hard. Can't back down from a challenge, ya know?" Jack spoke more clearly than Mark expected him to be capable. "You seem more sober than I thought, but don't worry, I wasn't uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure you got home early enough to enjoy your day tomorrow before you head home." Mark smiled at him.

Jack had spent the entire day since Anti and Dark had left waiting to ask Mark if he was feeling better, but never had gotten up the nerve to bring up the fiasco from earlier. But now that his mind was circling back to the thought, he felt his body warm with the idea of Mark in his bathroom, stroking himself to ecstasy at the thought of him. It may have technically been Anti he had been thinking about, but their body was the same, and now that Anti had implanted the image in his head, Jack couldn't help but be curious. He and Mark had had their share of odd, uncomfortable and vaguely sexual encounters, but it had all been in good fun, to goad the fans. Here he was now though, staring at Mark's warmly lit face as the street lights passed periodically overhead. His features were so stunning, the most sincere eyes he'd ever had the pleasure of looking into and smile that was contagious. Jack felt his heart swell for love for his friend, he was so lucky to have become best friends with a man he used to look up to as a fan.

Mark had been looking thoughtfully out his window, mind rewinding the day and sifting through the more awkward of moments. He wished sincerely that he could forever forget the events that took place between Mark and his alter ego several hours ago. Dark had been forced back into Mark, his host and corporeal anchor, because he'd abruptly lost every ounce of energy he had, and unfortunately he'd brought back the lingering sexual fuel Dark had been emitting. Mark felt his ego slam into his being with force, but was immediately distracted by the painful erection he developed instantly. In his bathroom, Mark had stood hunched over his toilet, one hand propping himself up against the wall, the other furiously stroking his throbbing dick at the memory of Anti beneath him, panting desperately. But the shame that was now preventing Mark from chatting with his friend on their way home was steeped in the memory that Mark had exchanged for the one Dark provided of Anti.

Instead of the vision of Jack's sinister other self, Mark's mind had substituted a made up situation of Mark holding Jack against a wall, thrusting up into him as their tongues and teeth left kisses and bruises on each other. A powerful orgasm shook Mark's legs as he thought of Jack biting his lip, reaching a level of bliss he hadn't felt in ages. It was followed instantly by the feeling of guilt. His best friend was in the other room worrying about his wellbeing while Mark was hiding away, beating off to a made up image of the man. His stomach now churned in the taxi at the thought of Jack ever finding out.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have to sprinkle a little conflict in here, but I promise fluff, fun and maybe some sweet sweet smut in the next chapter.

Having stumbled up the stairs to his room with Mark holding a warm hand to the center of Jack's back in case he lost balance, Jack finally made it to bed and collapsed face first. He was sobering up well enough but was now exhausted, his eyes fell shut and sleep took him the second his head hit the pillow. Mark laughed to himself, never ceasing to be amazed at Jack's ability to sleep anywhere. He supposed this was because Jack would often put off sleeping for far longer than he should, so when he finally did sleep, it was more like a coma. Carefully loosening the laces of Jack's boots, Mark wiggled them off before quietly padding out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Dreams were fluid and fleeting for Jack, his body too drained to properly sift through the days events. The majority of the night was simply good heavy rest, but, as the sun began to peak through the curtains of the guest bedroom, Jack's comfortable coma was ended with a visit from Anti. His inner eye saw the green silhouette come into shape and Jack sighed in his dream-like state, knowing he would be awake soon. "What now, Anti? I was having the best lack of dreams." Jack's tired mind croaked. Anti appeared to be looking around, "You're in bed alone?" He sounded surprised. "Should I not be?" Jack grumbled irritably. Anti gave him a shrug, "I thought you two would be fucking like rabbits by now. Dark and I didn't see day light for almost a week when we broke the ice."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about? Mark and I didn't "break the ice", we're not a couple just cause Dark got him hard for you." Jack snapped as he considered ways to shoo Anti back to where he came from. "Not with that attitude." Anti cackled at Jack's vehement glare, "You can't deny how we feel, Jack. I may be someone else but I'm still you, Dark is still Mark, and I didn't get these feelings from nowhere." He smirked victoriously at Jack, who had opened his mouth to argue but fell short of any intelligible counter. "What do you want, then?" Jack rolled his eyes tiredly, not understanding what Anti was hoping to accomplish. "I'm tryin'a help you get laid." Anti chuckled. Blushing furiously, Jack started to argue again but Anti had taken control suddenly and forced them both into a dream.

Glancing around at the scene, Jack felt like a stone dropped into his stomach, he recognized this dream. It was one he never admitted having had, but stored away the memories of. This was his darkest secret, only Anti knew of it, and here it was to embarrass him again. Mark and Jack were at Jack's house, on the couch in the living room, a movie playing without being watched. A bowl of popcorn upturned on the floor, long forgotten, as Mark leaned over Jack, kissing him hungrily and palming him through his jeans. Jack knew where it would go from here, and he faced away in shame. He'd held onto this dream, despite his disgust with himself for lusting after his friend and peer, finding himself thinking of it when he was completely alone. Anti had a wicked smile on his face as he watched Jack shift uncomfortably, knowing his other self was becoming hard at the dream.

Jack turned to face Anti with a look so distraught that Anti lost control of the scene, sending them back into darkness. "I can't lose him as my friend, Anti. You know I barely made it through last year, and I can have all the positivity I want, but I need my friends." His eyes burned with tears as he pleaded with his ego. Anti recovered from his look of shock quickly, "Jack, you're lonely. What you need is more than a friend." He crossed his arms impatiently. "But I can't have that from Mark, so why are you doing this?" Jack tossed his hands up in frustration. "Because you can if you do something about it you fuckin' moron." Anti gave him a stern look, "You think you and I share emotions but Mark and Dark don't?" Jack just stood there and blinked. Anti groaned, "Look, let me send Dark, he can help explain." And just like that, Anti disappeared. 

Jack sat up slowly and scrubbed his face with his hands before stretching and realizing he was wearing clothes from the night before. He dug through his suitcase and tossed clean clothes on his bed before finding his towel, before quietly stalking to the guest bathroom. He wasn't mentally prepared to greet Mark yet, he needed to wake up and put on a brave face, which started with a shower. Soaping his hair and body as the steaming water poured over him, Jack felt himself waking up at last, in more ways than he hoped for. He wrapped his towel around his waste as he snuck back to his room, trying to hide his morning wood from no one. Closing his bedroom door quietly behind him, Jack spun on his heel to grab his clothes, but slammed face first into the suited chest of Dark.

Before Jack could string words together, Dark spoke, "Anti already gave me permission for this." His tone was thick with intention and Jack paled before him, "Permission for what?" Dark chuckled, "You want to know for sure how Mark feels, don't you?" His hand was suddenly on Jack's chest, pushing him backwards into the bedroom door. "I didn't - " Jack tried but Dark smiled with heavy lidded eyes, leaning in close. Jack felt the heat of his breath and squirmed, which he instantly regretted. He felt his own growing erection press and slide against Dark's own stiffened member, which caused Dark to groan appreciatively. "Hmm, I like when you play hard to get. I always imagined you would be coy." Dark whispered coarsely into Jack's ear.

Their lips collided as Jack lost the battle for self control and he melted into the muscular hands of his best friend's other self. Dark picked Jack up and propped him against the wall opposite the door to avoid the cold metal door handle, biting Jack's lip through a rough and hungry kiss. Jack whimpered as he felt his towel coming loose with each languid thrust of Dark's hips. He couldn't deny how desperately he'd wanted this, but, while he was overwhelmed with desire and pleasure, he felt something was off. Before he could process the source of his concern, it came through his bedroom door abruptly. Mark's voice had been coming up the stairs, shouting about being ready to go to the grump office, but was drowned out by the heavy breathing and soft moans that Jack and Dark had exchanged, until he reached Jack's bedroom door and stepped inside without warning. Mark's face fell and Jack felt all his desire disappear instantly. Dark carefully released Jack and stepped between him and Mark, "Look, Mark," But his host was gone, at the bottom of the stairs before Dark made it to the banister. Jack swore under his breath yanked his clothes on in seconds before following Mark, taking the stairs three at a time. The front door hadn't had a chance to swing shut as Jack darted out before it did. "Mark!" Jack called to the back of his friend. To his surprise, Mark stopped.

Catching up to Mark at the bottom of his sloping driveway, Jack turned Mark to face him by his shoulder. "What do you want, Jack? Was that not it? Cause it sure sounded like you wanted that." Mark flung a hand in the direction of his house. Jack flinched, "It wasn't what I wanted, Mark." His answer was quiet and small. Mark furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait are you saying? Did Dark force you?" His body language switched gears quickly, Jack cut him off before he gained too much momentum, "No! No, I mean, yeah sort of but no, not actually. Anti is just fuckin' with me, and sent Dark after me. I'm sorry you saw that." His face was an open book, and Mark felt his anger slip away as he stared into the cerulean puppy eyes. "Then why were you, I mean... You're a vocal person, Jack. You weren't asking him to stop." Mark felt as though his limbs had been drenched in ice water.

Here the opportunity was finally for Jack to be honest and yet his voice died in his throat as he failed to admit that he didn't want to ask Dark to stop. Mark's eyes glistened with tears his refused to shed, "I thought so." He said softly before turning away and making his way down the block toward a nearby convenience store. Jack was left to weigh his options of losing a best friend to the truth or to a lie. He grabbed his hair with both hands as he slowly shuffled back inside, sniffling. Jack knew he couldn't leave it like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any ideas or suggestions for the direction this heads? It's looking like it'll end in a chapter or two, but I'm open to inspiration!


	3. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is desperate not to face Mark and does anything he can to avoid the truth, including starting a food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Danny, the love "guru"

Jack stormed back into the house an emotional mess. He was angry that his trip was going sour, he was hurting that Mark was mad at him, hurt because he hurt Mark, and heartbroken now that he was in the giant empty house alone. He knew Dark would have left by now, bored of the two arguing outside. Jack found himself sitting in the kitchen, staring down a hallway at the front door, occasionally looking at his phone knowing well that he'd not received any new messages or calls. It was after an hour that Jack began to worry, the gas station was only a short fifteen minute walk away, and it was no where near big enough to spend an hour walking around.

After stalking up and down the aisles for much longer than necessary, Mark eventually left without buying anything and instead headed a little further out to a secluded part of his neighborhood where a small stretch of grass had been made into a lovely park. A tiny wooden bench sat on the side closest to the street, over looking a sloping lawn lined with parched trees. He loved this place, it was always perfectly shaded, a slight breeze rustling the branches above, cars humming as they passed leisurely and entered the neighborhood. He sat on the bench, trying to make sense of his thoughts, which had circled back to Dark with Jack pinned between his thrusts and the bedroom wall. Boiling rage threatened to take over his train of thought so he forced himself away from the anger. What he truly felt was jealousy, and hurt. Dark had purposefully tried to take Jack the way he had because it was Mark's greatest fantasy, and Jack... Jack had been on board with it. Did Jack have a thing for Dark, like Anti? Was it because of Anti? Or perhaps Anti had a thing for Dark because Jack did to begin with?

Jack finally bit the proverbial bullet and crafted a text to send to Mark.

 **Jack:** Are you alright, buddy? Whenever you get home can we talk please?

 **Mark:** I'll be back soon. What do we tell the grumps?

 **Jack:** I'll figure it out, just come back so I can explain.

Mark's final message was simply "K" which Jack took to understand that Mark was still pissed. Instead of texting Arin as he would normally to plan a recording session, Jack dialed Danny's number and prayed any of his slowly developing plan would work out. "Hey Jack, are you and Mark on your way?" Danny answered cheerfully. Jack bit his lip trying to decide what to say, "Not just yet, but we will be soon! I uh, I actually could use your help. He and I kind of had an argument..." His voice trailed off. "Oh baby bear, don't worry about that! Mark is a passionate guy, he can get a little heated but he doesn't sweat the small stuff." Danny's unfailing enthusiasm was legendary. "Erm, well, I uh, I kinda got caught rounding second base with Darkiplier..." Jack admitted, covering his eyes in shame. "Oooh," Danny started artfully, "Well what were you wanting my help with?" He sounded lost. "I wasn't thinking of Dark, I um, was thinking of Mark. Dark just took advantage of the situation." Jack sighed, this was the most honest he had been with himself about the whole mess. Down the hall the door opened, "Shit, Mark is back. Listen will you just warn Arin there may be some awkwardness between us? We'll head there soon." Jack said quickly. "No worries, my magical leprechaun friend. I'll give Arin a heads up, and I'll help you get your lucky charms." With a laugh, Danny hung up.

Shuffling into his own home with growing discomfort, Mark followed Jack's voice to the kitchen as he hung up the phone. He watched Jack hang up before he came to sit down across from him. Jack didn't wait for Mark to start, "Mark it wasn't Dark I was making all that noise for. I didn't ask him to stop because I wanted that," Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes but Jack continued, "I wanted what I was feeling and seeing. I was so hungry for what I wanted I tossed my conscious to the wind and went on desire alone. But not for Dark, he is just a byproduct of what I need." Jack fixed Mark with a heavy gaze, causing him to shift under the intensity of it. "If it upset you that bad, then I won't let it happen again. Anti won't pull his little stunt again." _Wait, what? No! Jack you idiot you're supposed to tell him the truth!_ He thought to himself as his mouth moved against his wishes, "I hope you forgive me and we can still go hang out with the grumps." _God fucking dammit, Jack, you pussy!_ His mind shouted but his mouth refused to cooperate.

Mark cast his gaze down, confused and still upset, "We should go to the grumps' office, but I think we should just table this for another time." Mark answered at last. Jack rolled his lip between his teeth as Mark stood from the table again, but found no words to chase after him with. The two got ready and rode together across town in silence. Jack couldn't understand why he wasn't able to just spit it out, Mark couldn't understand why Jack would do what he did with Dark but not him, his heart ached over the thought.

They entered the common area of the grump office to find the lights all out, except the glowing blue and orange lights coming from the Portal themed bathrooms. It was almost ominous. "Are you sure they were expecting us?" Mark whispered to Jack. Before he could answer the lights flicked on and the entire grump staff jumped out from behind various furniture and hiding spots, shouting "Surprise!" Danny was in the center of the room, arms open wide with a mischievous smile splitting his cheerful face. "Surprise for what?" Mark asked with a nervous chuckle. Danny opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Jack screeching, "CAKE!" followed by the lean irishman leaping over a giant beanbag chair to get to the kitchen table. "Jack! No, that whole cake is NOT for you!" Arin shouted angrily, but clearly amused as he strode after him. "I realized today is no one's birthday so we're using it as a flimsy excuse to have cake and be lazy." Danny declared with a brilliant smile.

Arin was shouting behind them and suddenly several voices gasped and shouted before dissolving into laughter. Danny and Mark looked around as they caught the tail end of Jack winding up a pitch before nailing Arin dead in the face with frosting. Arin stood very still for several seconds, long enough for the laughter to turn into nervous chuckling. "You alright there, Big Cat?" Danny giggled uncontrollably as Arin's face, entirely covered in icing, turned to face him, before he licked as much cake off his face as possible, "What on earth gave you the idea I wasn't?" His tone was flat, almost angry, but strained with the fight against laughter. "Call it an intuition." Danny squawked as he tried to catch his breath. "That right, Professor X?" Jack called from atop the table. Everyone turned back to him, he had reloaded and was aiming for Danny. "FOOD FIGHT!"

The battle was long and fierce, but after cleaning up themselves, the furniture, and all the surfaces in the kitchen and living room of cake and icing, Jack had managed to forget about the talk he'd failed to have with Mark earlier. That is, until Danny was able to sneak him away from Mark and Arin while they talked about tour dates. "So have you told him yet?" Danny steered Jack into a side office and closed the door, "No, I keep chickening out. I've had the chance so many times and I keep backing out." Jack frowned. "Don't worry, sweet coffee bean, I got your back." Danny clapped an enormous hand to Jack's shoulder and smiled, "We just need to use tact, subtly, nuance." He seemed thoughtful. "Give me a few minutes, okay?" Jack looked worried and skeptical but nodded all the same as he watched Danny get up and exit the room.

The wait seemed an eternity, much longer than Jack had expected to wait for good news. He heard heavy footsteps and decided to peek out and ask what was taking Danny so long. Barely opening the door, a hand shot in and grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him out of the room. It was Mark, and he had a very serious look on his face. Jack looked back to spot Danny and mouth "What did you do!?" Only to be answered with giggles and a forceful hand pulling him outside. "Where are we goin'?" Jack asked as the climbed into a waiting car. Mark had time to call a cab before hand? "Home." Was Mark's one word reply. In the car Jack frantically texted Danny, "What the fuck did you tell him?" Danny's reply came quickly, accompanied by many emojis, "I just told him how bad you wanted to make sweet love to him." Jack's stomach churned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come I think, I'll squeeze in some Danti then too c;


	4. Interference

Arin's office had to be Mark's favorite part of the grump offices, neatly displayed figurines and art prints covered nearly every viewable inch of the walls, lights set under the edges of shelves to shine on the coveted toys and collectibles. The two were animatedly discussing upcoming tour dates and ideas when Mark realized he had no idea what happened to Jack and Danny. He glanced around but said nothing as he wondered if Jack had confided in Danny about their situation, the feeling of guilt settling on his shoulders for shrugging off Jack's attempt to resolve things before they visited their friends. Somehow his thoughts rabbit trailed with concerns about his fight with Jack while he managed to continue his conversation with Arin.

As the duo wound their conversation to an end, Mark stood from his beanbag across from Arin's swivel chair, but froze as the door flung open with a dramatic bang! Danny grabbed Mark by the shirt and shoved him back into the beanbag chair, "Listen up, you handsome yet clueless mother fucker! Arin cover your ears!" He jabbed a finger at his best friend who threw his hands up in defense, "What? Why?" His pitch was high with confused amusement. "I SAID COVER YOUR EARS." Danny's eyes were wide and manic, Arin simply rolled his and put his fingers in his ears like a child. "Hum something so you can't hear." Danny demanded. Fingers still in his ears, Arin squinted, but began humming an anime intro song off tune. Danny finally turned back to Mark, who was splayed in the beanbag chair, and aimed a hand at the office door, "Dude what the FUCK." Brow furrowed and raised, Mark sat staring up at Danny, "What the fuck what?" He had never seen Danny look genuinely mad in real life before. "First of all, Jack is a beautiful Irish small boi that must be protected, with blue eyes you could drown in, and a laugh that is more magical than all the leprechauns in the world. He's a genuine friend and a kind person with endless energy and positivity that he goes out of his way every day to share with his fans and friends and never asks for anything in return." The impassioned tones of Danny's voice captivated Mark, what the hell was going on? "So when that delicate, precious, sexy Irishman finds himself in the middle of some confusing emotional shit you don't turn the whole thing around to be about you !" Mark suddenly felt very guilty indeed, he somehow always managed to make things about him, even when he had no intention of doing so.

"My arms are tired, Dan." Arin grumbled from behind him. Danny swung around and pointed two fingers from his eyes to Arin's, effectively silencing him. He returned to Mark, who tried to defend himself, despite knowing he deserved this, "He was with my ego in my own house!" Danny shook his head, "Mark, come on. If you had been Dark, and Jack was receptive, what would you have done? Stop? Get someone else's permission? Jack isn't committed, he doesn't owe you anything. And technically that's Dark's house too, if you really want to argue about it." Mark knew he was conversationally cornered, "Then what do I do? Apologize?" Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Mark, you realize you're single still because those glasses do nothing to help you see the most obvious shit on the planet," Danny opened the door and pointed a thumb in the direction of the office Jack was hidden in, "Dude, Jack wasn't trying to get his rocks off with Dark cause he's into him." Danny tried to lead Mark to the conclusion himself. "So....?" Mark's oblivious face was entirely devoid of understanding. Danny threw his hands up in aggrevation, "MARK, JACK WANTS YOU TO JUMP HIS BONES TIL HE CAN'T WALK STRAIGHT." He shouted.

Mark sat frozen in place, mind nowhere near caught up to the words it was trying to process, Arin having finally dropped his hands upon the hearing the loud declaration. "Jack wants me to..." He sat there in a stupor for several moments til Danny had finally reached his wits end, grabbing Mark by the arm and shoving him through the door into the common area, before planting one of his enormous feet on Mark's ass and kicking him toward the door. Mark's feet kept moving without conscious thought and his face wore a look of determination that didn't reach his stomach, full of butterflies. He reached the door as Jack was opening it, Mark assumed he'd heard Danny's raised voice. Mark grabbed for him, hand wrapping itself in the collar of Jack's shirt, and pulled him to follow.

The car ride back seemed a million times longer than it should have been. Mark bounced his knee as he fought the incoming panic regarding what he was about to do, drumming his fingers on his thigh and staring straight ahead. He was too scared to even make eye contact with Jack, afraid to see rejection in them, or worse yet, Mark worried he'd see excitement and lose control before they even made it back. The car finally pulled into Mark's steep driveway and the two got out, Mark leading so he could unlock his front door. He opened it and waited for Jack to go in ahead of him. The front door was still swinging closed as Jack turned around and started to speak, "Mark, I'm sor-" But the words never made it out, as Mark's mouth collided with his in kiss so wanton and desperate it almost hurt. Jack's knees buckled instantly and he felt them give out, but one of Mark's powerful arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. He let himself be walked backwards into the kitchen, the nearest place with a sturdy surface that wasn't a floor, and Mark hoisted him onto the counter, trailing blazing kisses from his mouth to his neck. A tender little place near his ear registered teeth scraping against flesh and Jack whined pitifully, and in so doing, destroyed the last tether to conscious thought that Mark had left.

With one swift motion, Mark removed Jack's fitted black shirt claiming he was No Fun, and returned to his mission of tasting every inch he could of the slim form in front of him. Jack's slender fingers slipped Mark's shirt up and over his head, briefly breaking their contact, but only until the obstacle was removed. Mark took him up in another kiss and gently slipped his tongue over Jack's lips to encourage them open, Jack complied, moving his tongue against Mark's happily. Unable to stop himself, Mark rolled his hips against Jack, whose knees were spread open with expectation. Hands shaking with excitement and panic, Mark undid the buckle of Jack's belt and his fly before moving to his own. Wriggling out of his own jeans, Jack felt the cold counter top under him, but was undeterred as Mark looked upon him with the realization that Jack had forgotten to put on underwear when he'd chased after him earlier. The entire day there had only been a thin pair of skinny jeans between him and his deepest desire.

Undressed at last, Mark returned to the passionate kiss they'd broken before, hungrily thrusting his erection against Jack's, nearly cumming from the sensation of finally touching his bare skin. "Mmm, Mark," Jack breathed as Mark gave a particularly slowly thrust. He couldn't wait anymore, but his lube was upstairs in his bedroom. Fuck, now what? He thought furiously. Before he could come up with a solution the air behind Jack crackled with static and the view of the room glitched. Both men looked up as a small plastic bottle appeared out of thin air and fell next to them onto the counter. They glanced at each other in confusion and then realization, Jack made a mental note to thank Anti later as he bit back a laugh. 

The sudden disruption halted Mark's pace entirely, and the voracious lust that had entranced him disappeared. He was seeing the scene from outside himself and was overwhelmed with a powerful desire to run, his mouth dry. Jack was opening the bottle and pouring a small puddle into his palm when he looked up at his partner, whose entire body language had changed. He was about to change his mind, as was evident on his face. Anti's static prickled his skin on his back as his presence made an invisible entrance. Jack said nothing of their company, "Mark?" His voice broke as he felt his heart racing now with anxiety rather than arousal. Mark took a half step backward but froze in place as his skin paled and hummed with a blue and red glow. Jack's eyes widened, "Anti what-?" Dark forced Mark back into Jack's personal space, "If you aren't taking this opening, then I will." He growled to Mark and Jack both. As he grabbed Jack's hips and scooted the slender man closer, he felt Mark's rage flare and he was jerked back. "What the fuck is going on?" Jack snapped at Dark, turning to face Anti, whom only he could see. 

Dark forcibly restrained Mark long enough to close the distance to Jack and bend his lubed hand over his swelling head and shaft. Stiffening to a full erection easily with the softness of Jack's hand, Anti was still hovering behind Jack, stimulating his nerves in all the right places with his electric static. Jack lost his will power quickly when Dark slipped a well lubricated finger into him and curled it against a bundle of nerves not even Jack had touched before. Gasping with a full body shudder, Jack's legs relaxed open and both Mark and Dark could appreciate the sight before them. Dark removed his finger and lazily slid the length of his shaft down Jack's pulsing cock before aiming himself against his entrance. With an evil smile at Jack, Dark slowly pressed the head of his dick into the puckered opening of his asshole, before he and Anti both disappeared without a trace. 

Again, Mark was suddenly very sobered in his self awareness, as was Jack, who felt the disappearance of Anti's static like cold water on his face. The two looked at each other before down at the situation they'd been left in. Jack glanced back up at Mark who looked terrified and he decided to make a move. Using the advantage of surprise, Jack thrust himself down onto Mark, filling himself of every inch with a strangled cry of pleasure. He cried out, "Ugh, _fuck_ , Mark." Mark quivered and moaned involuntarily and felt all of his fear and reservation thrown to the wind as he grabbed Jack's hips and began thrusting at an erratic pace. Jack let his head fall back as his arms wrapped around Mark's neck. Panting and moaning with the body shaking waves of pleasure that drowned him each time Mark's swollen cock rammed into him, "Mm-more, please," Jack gasped as he arched his back.

Heat was burning his core, searing his skin, Mark quickened his pace. Jack leaned up and met him in a messy kiss, teeth grabbing his lip and sucking on his collarbone. Mark was panting so heavily his eyes were darkening, Jack's muscles were tensing up around him and his string of pleading words were building a powerful climax deep within Mark. It escaped him as Jack moved his lips from his throat down to his nipple and licked a flat tongue slowly over the sensitive nub. "God, fuck yes, oh god Jack," Mark buried his face in Jack's neck as he cried out a final time. Jack reached orgasm in tandem with Mark, the sensation of his dick swelling inside before filling him with hot cum sent Jack into a high as he spilled over both of their stomachs with a shivering gasp. 

Panting to catch his breath, Mark rested his head on Jack's shoulder and rested his weight against him, thighs and calves burning from the effort. Jack rested his cheek against Mark's head and slipped his fingers through Mark's hair, relishing the scent. He hummed happily and planted a gentle kiss on the back of Mark's neck, another on his lips when he looked up. Mark smiled his smile that reaches from his mouth to his eyes and touched their foreheads together, returning the kiss. On the floor beside them, Jack's phone vibrated in his skinny jeans. Jack had a feeling it was Danny.


	5. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring our story to a close here, with a little bit of smut, and a little bit of closure c:

Anti and Dark collided the instant they were home, Anti overwhelmed with possessive jealousy after watching him prey on Jack. His fangs sank into the skin of Dark's shoulder as Dark picked him up, letting Anti wrap his legs around his waist. Dark's red and blue aura swelled and the room around them lost all light, before it receded and Anti noticed their clothes were gone. He released the shoulder he had sucked and bit an angry hickey onto and laughed into a kiss as Dark carried him to their room. Anti tangled his fingers in Dark's thick locks, Dark finally reaching their massive, canopied bed and gently lying him into the pillows. Anti hesitated, having been burning with a fiery desire to reclaim Dark as his, but something in his look gave him pause. "Anti," Dark took his chin and brought their gaze together. Anti raised his eyebrows. "You know I don't have any feelings for him, don't you?" His tone was soft and serious. Anti smiled and leaned up to brush his lips against Dark's, "Of course I know." With a smile, Dark began trailing kisses down Anti's neck and torso.

Wriggling in excitement, Anti felt Dark pin his hips against the mattress as his hot breath drew closer to Anti's quickly returning erection. A delicious warmth encompassed his length and Anti's eyes rolled back into his head, fingers scrambling for purchase in tangled up in the sheets. Expertly circling the head of Anti's throbbing cock with his tongue, Dark watched his lover squirm and cry out his name. This man was the only person to ever pull back the curtain Dark had cautiously surrounded himself with, hiding his insecurities and needs, his fears and regrets in a small compartment in his heart. Anti had seen straight through the charade and reached into the shadow to illuminate the light. He had single-handedly reminded Dark that he had once been a person, and against many protests from Dark, Anti had seen him through his transformation. He could only hope to spend the rest of their existence together trying to show Anti how grateful he was; In words to comfort him in his own struggles, in thoughts when he saw Anti backsliding into his self-loathing fueled depressions, and in actions, when Dark would come home to find Anti fully clothed in the shower, face red from tears, body numb from tumultuous emotions.

Doubling his pace, Dark pushed Anti's legs apart further before gently moving a hand to insert a few fingers, sending a pleasant shock up Anti's spine. Anti groaned as he felt the digits stretch him, unable to remain still as he pushed against Dark's hand to move them in deeper. Dark chuckled at his enthusiasm, the vibrations jolting Anti to climax abruptly, "Oh f-fuck, Dark. Mmm, you're so good, oh god don't stop," Anti pleaded. Dark pumped his fingers and slipped his tongue over the head of Anti's dick as he came, savoring the taste of his lover undone. Anti wasted no time catching his breath and instead leaned up to pull Dark into a kiss, "Thank you," He smiled. Dark raised an eyebrow, "You're welcome?" Anti laughed, "Well yes for that, but I meant for helping Jack. I'd never admit it to him but I can't stand to see him so miserable. He doesn't do well alone, I think Mark is exactly what he needed." Anti kissed him again, Dark cupped the back of his head. 

A wild thought struck Anti and he suddenly grinned wickedly, Dark barely having time to be suspicious before finding their positions exchanged. Anti flipped him onto his back and settled himself onto Dark's still erect prick with inexplicable ease, biting his lip as he slid down the swollen length. Dark hissed and bucked his hips, Anti's black eyes were filled with dangerous excitement, "Let me show you how much I appreciate it." Dark smirked moved his hands to support his head, deciding to let Anti do the work this time, and enjoy the view.

*

Mark carried Jack upstairs to his bathroom and turned on the shower head, finding a comfortable warmth for them both to clean up in before gathering up a change of clothes and towels. Jack watched Mark as he moved between rooms as the shower heated up. When steam began rolling out of the shower, Jack stepped in and let the water soak his hair and relax his muscles. Mark joined him soon after, still oddly silent. Jack opened his mouth to ask Mark if he was alright, but was interrupted with a kiss. Tan and toned arms wrapping around a pale and narrow waist, Mark pulled every inch of Jack against him, kissing through the salty sweat and slightly chlorine scented shower water as though it was the first time. Jack let himself melt into the embrace and he intertwined his fingers behind Mark's neck, the hot water splashing off Mark's back and running down Jack's sides. When the finally parted, Mark spoke first, "I'm still not sure this isn't just a dream." His voice was so small. Jack smiled at him, "Can't ever just let yerself have somethin' nice, can you?" Mark cast his gaze down but Jack ducked his head to catch his eyes again, "As far as I know I'm real, I'm really hoping so anyway. Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" Mark snorted, "Hey that's not fair, if we're pointing fingers here then why didn't you tell me first?" 

A few moments slipped between them while Jack considered his answer, "It was too good to be true, for me." Jack began, furrowing his brow and looking through Mark. "I think initially I idolized you, so I always assumed most of what I was feeling was just me bein' a fangirl. When we started working together I wanted to be guarded so I didn't screw up our collabs, and when we became friends I didn't want to be overbearing so I tried to just be funny and keep everything light. By the time I'd realized I had fallen for ya I think I was so scared that I told myself it wasn't romantic love, just love between friends. O'course Anti saw through all my shit and you know him... He sent Dark to explain how you felt but Dark just saw it as an opportunity for, well... You saw." Jack's gaze fell to the floor. Mark smiled now, seeing the whole picture finally. "I think if our spots had been reversed I think I would have run for my god damned life, Anti is scary." Mark laughed, turning Jack's chin up to meet his eyes, "More importantly, did you just admit you're hopelessly in love with me?" Jack rolled the inside of his cheek between his teeth before answering, "Yeah, I guess so." Mark pulled his chin closer, their lips touching as he replied, "I love you too, Jack." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all want to see more of this, please let me know, I have a delightfully fun and fluffy idea for a fic with Anti adapting to physical existence and emotions including Chase and a few other egos, but I'd like to know the audience interest before I go committing to anything so please leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
